


to sleep perchance

by storiesfortravellers



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Loneliness, Longing, M/M, Sleeplessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik thinks of Charles, and he can’t sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to sleep perchance

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Some fantasies of violence between exes.  
> Author notes: For fan-flashworks for the Sleepless challenge.

He wants to sleep.

He needs to sleep.

He closes his eyes, tries to think of nothing.

The feel of Charles’ hand then, gliding up his thigh.

Erik shakes it off. Keep thinking about Charles, and he’d be up all night, anger and bitterness and want, dueling in his head. Far too loud.

He closes his eyes again.

The feel of Charles’ lip, soft, beneath his teeth. Almost real enough to taste.

“Charles?” Erik asks, just to be sure. Even he doesn’t sleep with a helmet on, and Charles could be putting these images in his head. Against his will.

Of course, Charles wouldn’t do that. 

Well, he wouldn’t have before. It’s been so long. Erik has changed - why wouldn’t Charles be a different man now too? More ruthless, more grim, a tad more sadistic.

Erik knows that this is just wishful thinking. He also knows that the fact that he would find it warm and comforting if Charles were to turn into the kind of man who would violate another’s mind for a little fun, a little revenge… well, that says everything about why they can’t ever be together.

He tries again to sleep. 

Charles’ lips again. Kissing his chest, gentle, teasing. Charles looking up at Erik’s face, smirk so arrogant, so confident he’s about to make Erik fall apart, that Erik almost wants to slap the smug right off of him, wants to kiss him so long and rough he won’t ever catch his breath enough to make another smart-ass remark.

He opens his eyes. 

He can’t breathe.

His chest feels full of stones, sharp, heaviness dipping him into the ground.

He sits up. 

“Charles?” he says again, though he knows it isn’t really him.

He gets up and starts a pot of coffee.

He doesn’t need sleep.


End file.
